Un viaje a china
by rivers95
Summary: Después de la pelea contra un difícil villano y que todas las mentiras, secretos y las mascaras de cayeran nuestros héroes podrán disfrutar al fin de unas pequeñas vacaciones no planeadas por ellos mismos, acompañen a Marinette y Adrian en sus nuevas aventuras en un país que tiene mucho para descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¡DE VACACIONES EN SHANGAY!

-¿Marinette ya tienes tu equipaje?-pregunto Sabine en voz alta hacia la ventana del cuarto de su hija.

-ya casi mamá, solo falta la... ¡auch!-la chica se había caído con todo el desastre formado en el piso-...la cámara. ¡La encontré!-se las enseño por la ventana a sus padres con una sonrisa de lo más alegre.

-¡enseguida bajo!-sus padres suspiraron al ver a su pequeña que a pesar de haber culminado un año más de colegio seguía siendo tan torpe e infantil, pues para sus ojos ella seguiría siendo su pequeña niña

-¡bien! ya que todo está listo...-decía Tom con los brazos cruzados-¡vámonos de vacaciones a Shanghái!

-/¡siiii!/-dijeron los tres en coro

-me alegro de volver a mi tierra natal, ya hace mucho que no iba-dijo Sabine con nostalgia

-conocerás a la familia de tu madre Marinette-le dijo su padre

-¡me muero por conocer a la familia de Mamá!

-te van a encantar y especial la abuela, es entretenida

-¿la abuela?

-ya lo sabrás cuando la conozcas, ahora vámonos debemos alcanzar el avión

La familia Dupain-Cheng había planeado un viaje a China por las vacaciones de su hija, la ciudad de París estaba muy tranquila pues los acontecimientos de las luchas contra los akumas de Hawk moth y hasta el mismísimo habían llegado a su fin, tras ello también se acabaron las mentiras y las mascaras se cayeron por si solas.

Marinette y Adrian habían llegado a una linda amistad sincera logrando a si conocerse mejor como personas y encontrando en ellos sentimientos que los sorprendieron tanto como civiles como súper héroes, haciendo que estos se enredaran y confundieran. Al saber ya la verdad ambos no podían creer la ironía del destino.

-ya ha pasado tres meses desde la pelea final con Hawk moth -dijo Tikki

-sí, pareciera que ha pasado más de ese tiempo y al fin todo es paz tanto para París como para mi

-al menos los asuntos con los akumas pues hay otras emergencias que hay que atender-le recordó Tikki

-lo sé, por eso se los encomendé a los demás-miro hacia la ventana del avión-puedo confiar en ellos

-y en especial en Adrian, el los guiara muy bien-le sonrió tikki

-si Chat noir les ayudara-suspiro con tristeza

-no estés triste Marinette solo serán unas cuantas semanas y luego volverás a sus brazos

-si... ¡digo no! ¡Digo si! ¡ahhhh!-se arrimo a la ventana – ya ha pasado tres meses desde que sabemos de nuestras identidades e incluso estamos saliendo- se tapo la cara con las manos- pero aun no me acostumbro a su cercanía, me abruma.

-tranquila es normal si acaban de empezar a salir, el también debe sentirse así

-bueno el ahora es un poco tímido conmigo y también Ladybug ahora lo es con Chat noir y...

-Marinette ponte el cinturón hija-le dijo su madre que acababa de sentarse a su lado

-¡oh es verdad! gracias mamá

-¿nunca cambias verdad?

-jejejeje

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última batalla y al conocer sus identidades en el transcurso de la pelea, ambos a pesar de la sorpresa no tenían el tiempo de explicaciones pues debían continuar hasta llegar al final, luego que todo de solucionara y la Madre de Adrian; Emily recobrara el conocimiento luego que todo se calmara, ambos conversaron tranquilamente en la Torre Eiffel y decidieron ir despacio hasta calmar las intranquilidades de sus corazones. Luego de dos meses ambos comenzaron una relación más que amigos para convertirse en una pareja de enamorados.

-por favor se pide a todo los pasajeros apagar su celular-decía la aeromoza

-Marinette

-lose le estoy escribiendo un mensaje-con rapidez escribió un mensaje para decirle que se comunicaría con él cuando llegara

-...cuídate chatón listo-había enviado el mensaje pero...-¿he? ¡le puse!

-Marinette apaga el celular- Ordeno su madre seria

-listo ya esta- le mostró el celular

-muy bien ahora vámonos

El avión despego rumbo a su destino y Marinette miro por la ventana con un rostro nostálgico, pues entre sus planes no estaba viajar ya que recién había empezado una relación con el chico de sus sueños y ahora tenía que separarse de él aun que sería por corto tiempo.

-deja ya de mirar ese aparato, no te despegas de el desde la mañana

-le se pero...-Adrian intentaba aguantar las risas-es que hoy Marinette parte a su viaje de vacaciones

-¿y por eso te ríes?

-no, no me rio por eso plagg, veras antes estaba triste por no verla pero con este mensaje me alegro la mañana

Al final de las palabras escritas decía "cuídate mucho mi querido chatón" palabras muy vergonzosas para Marinette pues no quería que pensara en lo perdidamente que estaba enamorada de él y encima la palabra chatón...

Sin embargo para Adrian aquellas palabras que observaba en su móvil le habían devuelto la alegría y allí estaba él suspirando de amor sobre su cama mientras miraba su pantalla con una sonrisa.

-nunca entenderé el amor entre los humanos, ¡yo prefiero el queso!-Plagg se metió un pedazo de queso en su pequeña boquita.

-¡Adrian, hijo nos vamos de viaje!-Entro Emily a toda alegría

-¡¿Qué?!-se paró enseguida por la sorpresa de su Madre

-a si es hijo –dijo su padre quien entraba en la habitación colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposa

-nos iremos de viaje a china

-¡¿enserio?!

-me han invitado para participar en un desfile de modas y además creo que será buena ocasión para viajar en familia

-¡eso es estupendo!- ambos padres se sorprendieron por el entusiasmó de su hijo

-este...¿y a que parte de China iremos exactamente?

-su madre entendió el entusiasmo de su hijo

-el desfile será en Shanghái-confirmo su padre

-eso es perfecto ¿Cuándo iremos?

-mañana a primera hora

-alista todo lo que necesites hijo –Emily se acerco a su hijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con Gabriel

-debemos ir de compras querido-dijo cogiendo el brazo de Gabriel

-me parece buena idea, debemos preparar todo para mañana

Mientras veía como sus padres se iban Adrian no pudo evitar saltar de alegría, acercándose hacia su ventana miro el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-solo espérame my lady.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: ¡ENCUENTRO FORTUITO!

-¡Al fin llegamos! Estamos en China! ¡siiiiiii!-la felicidad de Marinette se escuchaba en voz alta en un idioma no atendible para las personas occidentales que la miraban de forma entretenida.

-hija no tienes que estar exclamando tu felicidad a todo el mundo

-Déjala querida, después de todo si te gusto la idea del viaje-dijo un sonriente Tom

-a-a pues son vacaciones después de todo ¿verdad? no hay que desperdiciarlo jejeje

-Pues sí. Miren, tu tío nos vino a recoger-su tío el gran cocinero que había ganado la competencia del mejor chef del mundo los había ido a recoger del aeropuerto

-¡tioooooooo!-Marinette lo abrazo con entusiasmo

-hola Marinette

-Hermano ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sabine mi querida hermana- ambos hermanos se abrazaron y luego se dieron el típico saludo de reverencia.

-Buenas noticias familia, nos quedaremos en la casa de la abuela-dijo Sabine

-eso es bueno, conocerás a la abuela de tu madre más antes de lo esperado Marinette-dijo su padre llevando su pesado equipaje.

Toda la familia se fue en dirección del auto que los esperaba para llevarlos, en el camino hacia la casa de la abuela Marinette pudo observar los hermosos paisajes de vegetación y los campos de cultivos de arroz y la curiosa ropa de los cultivadores, la casa de la abuela era lejos alejada de la cuidad y gracias a ello se podía respirar aire fresco sin la contaminación de la actual ciudad.

...

-hijo te noto muy impaciente ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Gabriel Agreste seriamente

-n-no ¿Por qué lo estaría?-su padre arqueo la ceja

-déjalo tranquilo querido, nuestro hijo también tiene sus preocupaciones-comento Emily cogiendo el brazo de su esposo.

-um... ¿acaso no se fue tu amiga de viaje a China?-pregunto su padre

-e-eso no tiene nada que ver padre-dijo después de limpiarse la boca al escupir su refresco que había estado tomando.

-eso es tan tierno de ti hijo.- Su madre se moría de la ternura mientras sonreía con mucho entusiasmo al saber que habían descubierto a su hijo al tratar de ocultar su verdadera intranquilidad.

-el avión ya va a despegar mejor abrochémonos los cinturones-para disimular Adrian se abrocho rápido y se puso a leer un libro.

-¡Mamá Papá!-Sabine se lanzo a los brazos de sus padres que la saludaron con lágrimas en los ojos

-nuestra hija... ¿cómo has estado? te hemos extrañado tanto-dijo la madre cuyo nombre era Lian cuyo significado era "flor de loto" su cabello era oscuro como el de su hija, los ojos los tenia oscuros y una piel blanca como la nieve.

-siento no haber regresado antes pero ya estoy aquí-los ojos de Sabine también se llenaron de algunas lagrimas.

-les voy a presentar a alguien muy importante para Tom y para mi, Marinette ven aqui.

-si mamá

-Ella es Marinnette, nuestra hija.

-eh h-hola- saludo tímidamente

-al fin te conocemos, mira cómo has crecido la última vez que te vimos fue cuanto estabas aprendiendo a caminar-dijo el padre cuyos cabellos también eran tan oscuros como el de su esposa, la piel también era blanca pero sus ojos los había heredado su hija, padre e hija compartían los mismos ojos grises.

-¿en serio? ¿Ya habíamos ido de viaje mamá?

-contigo no, fueron tus abuelos los que fueron a parís a visitarte

-ya veo, bueno estoy muy feliz de al fin de conocerlos.-hiso una reverencia

-ven pasa te ayudaremos con tus maletas –los abuelos pusieron todo su atención a su nieta y se la llevaron hacia la enorme sala decorada de forma tradicional tan elegante que era como estar en la sala de un palacio de menor tamaño, con mantas de seda y bordados detallistas que fascinaban a cualquiera.

-es hermoso...-dijo un embelesada Marinette -los detalles de los bordados y la tela ¡me encanta! tengo muchas ideas para nuevos diseños; un vestido con bordados con...-sus abuelos de quedaron mirándola sorprendidos

-¿he? jejeje es que a mí... me gusta mucha la moda y quisiera ser en un futuro claro está, una gran diseñadora –dijo avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento.

-¡eso es maravilloso!-dijeron ambos abuelos a la vez

-ven siéntate querida, hay muchas cosas que hay que conversar

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las diez de la noche en la casa de los abuelos de Marinette

-¡santo cielo miren la hora!-se levanto de su asiento la abuela preocupada-ya es de noche y aun no han senado como es de debido

-no te preocupes abuela, con los bocadillos en más que suficiente-dijo Marinette

-no me parece correcto tratar a si a mi querida nieta-la tomo de los cachetes con ternura dedicándole un cálida sonrisa

-comeremos algo liguero para la cena a si todos podrán dormir bien

-acompañarme Sabine-tomo de la mano a su hija-cocinemos juntas con tu hermano.

-si mamá-la madre de Sabine era una mujer muy amable y cálida, además de joven para su edad aparentaba ser más joven que su edad. El resto de la noche estuvo rodeada de risas, nostalgia y amor entre todos los miembros hasta que de cansancio tuvieron que irse a descansar pues de no ser por ello estarían ablando aun de madrugada.

-Marinette-dijo tikki cuando supo que sus padres se habían dormido profundamente

-tus abuelos son encantadores, tienes la fortuna de tener una hermosa familia

-sí, tienes mucha razón soy muy afortunada-después de dicho aquello se le cerraron los ojos dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro durmiente de la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte.

-hay Marinette-tikki la miro soltando unas risitas para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana y mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado

-después de tanto tiempo, este cielo sigue siendo el mismo ¿no lo crees Chang?-tikki miro el cielo tan despejado que dejaba ver a muchas estrellas adornando el cielo oscuro con su luz plateada haciendo de esa noche un hermoso espectáculo que tikki observo por largo tiempo con nostalgia hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

...

-me pregunto donde habrá dejado el queso Adrian...-mientras todos los pasajeros dormían plagg buscaba desesperadamente dentro de la pequeña maleta que Adrian había dejado arriba con las demás cosas de sus padres.

-¡Eureka!-cogió el molde entero de queso, lo olio, saboreo y abrió la boca grande para devorarlo pero...

-no se te ocurra comerte todo el queso tu solito Plagg-dijo Duusu cogiendo el queso entre sus manitas

-sería mejor compartir con las demás cosas que tenemos y a si tener una merienda nocturna más variada ¿no creen?-dijo Nooroo

-¡ni lo piensen ese queso es solo mio! ¡Devuélvemelo!-voló hacia Duusu haciendo de la escena una comedia pues plaga no lograba tener devuelta su queso

-¿Por qué me torturan de esa manera?-se quejo

-debes aprender a compartir plaga-mientras Duusu decía eso partio el queso en tres

-¡noooooooooooooo!-los gritos de Plagg despertaron a todos los pasajeros

-¡¿Quién grito a si?!-los murmuros se comenzaron a escuchar mientras arriba de la maletera Duusu y Nooroo tapaban la boca de Plagg

-este viaje no será tan tranquilo-un Adrian mientras se cubría la cara con su libro

...

El sol por la mañana era intenso los rayos de sol despertaron a Marinette que estaba enredada entre las sabanas soñando con Adrian y ahora también con Chat noir un mescla de escenas de ella como Marinette y tambien ahora como Ladybug

-Adrian...-se movio para el lado izquierdo -Chat noir-se volvió a mover-...yo...-sonrió-...también te amo-abrazo su almohada con fuerza mientras de sus labios sonrientes salía baba colgando

-oye despierta-un bastón le daba golpecitos en la cabeza

\- ¿umm?... quiero seguir soñando

-te dije que despertaras, vamos levántate

-no...

-¡te dije que te levantaras niña dormilona!-una fuerte voz rezumbo en los oídos de Marinette que la hiso pararse enseguida

-¡si señor! quiero decir...-miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz y sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules como los suyos solo que hundidos llenos de arrugas que pertenecían a un mujer anciana que se encorvaba sosteniéndose de un bastón, su cabello estaba recogido con una liga adornada con dijes en las puntas que se colgaban, además para asegurar el recogido había un gancho plateado y brillante con detalles finos que hacían juego con la liga.

-¿Quién es usted?

-cámbiate y lávate, el desayuno esta ya servido en la mesa-ordeno la anciana que se disponía a salir de inmediato de la habitación pero no fue a si pues se dio la vuelta-tener grandes responsabilidades no te ayudado a actuar como es debido, comenzando con la hora de levantarte- mientras caminaba hacia la puerta hablaba sobre Marinette-me imagino que ella te ayudara a levantarte todas las mañanas-dicho esto último se fue cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

-¿he? pero... ¿Quién era ella?

-tikki...¡¿tikki?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-aquí estoy Marinette- la kwami entro por la ventana –hasta que al fin despiertas mira que estando en china tu no cambias jijijiji

-oye –hiso un puchero-esa señora me pareció extraña ¿la vistes?

-pues no, solo escuche sus voces, veras me tuve que esconder afuera para que no me descubrieran

-ciento una extraña inquietud en el pecho-tikki miro a su portadora algo confundida

...

-¡Al fin en china!-grito Adrian de emoción

-¡eso es estupendo!-su madre lo abrazo por detrás-¿verdad mi amor?

-si cariño-Gabriel le sonrió con dulzura

-Señor Agreste sea usted bienvenido con su hermosa familia-un hombre vestido con ropa típica se acerco para saludar a la familia Agreste, este hombre era el organizador del desfile quien a vez manejaba muchas marcas de ropa en China

-el gusto es mio señor Yun estoy ansioso por el desfile

-lo mismo digo, síganme los llevare hacia el hotel que se reservo para usted

...

-¿mamá quien era esa señora que me despertó por la mañana? no la vi en el desayuno-pregunto Marinette mientras bebía una soda que compro de una maquina de bebidas mientras cainaban para hacer un pequeño tour por la ciudad

-veo que conociste a la abuela-sonrió su madre

-¿no que la "abuela" era mi abuela? es decir... tu madre ¿mama?

-ella es la madre de tu abuelo

-¡¿aun sigue viva?!

-Marinette mas respeto con la familia de tu madre-le reprendió Tom

\- lo siento es que... me sorprende ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-pues debe tener muchos años, ella no dice a nadie su edad los únicos que lo sabe son mis tíos y mi padre

-¿Por qué?

-la abuela es una mujer que le gusta el misterio ya la conocerás

-oh ya veo, yo pienso todo lo contrario-se coloca un mano en la oreja recordando el gritón de la mañana

-es alguien dura pero bondadosa y amable

-si claro-dijo desanimadamente Marinette se notaba preocupación en su rostro pero después se mostro inquieto.

-mamá necesito hacer una llamada a parís

-quieres hablar con tu novio-dijo en tono gracioso

\- no-n-no es eso-tartamudeo- yo solo necesito hablar con Alya y decirle que estoy bien eso es todo-se cruzo se brazos dando la espalda a sus padres para ocultar su vergüenza acción que le pareció tierna a sus padres.

-pues cerca de esa tienda hay un café con teléfonos para llamar al extranjero, si quieres te puedo acompañar y...

-¡no! quiero decir... yo estoy bien no te preocupes, ustedes... solo esperen aquí-

-¿segura?-pregunto Tom

-si muy segura

-bueno tu madre y yo te esperaremos aquí, compraremos un helado ¿quieres que te guardemos uno?

-no es necesario se derretirá tal vez me demore un poco

\- ya veo, no te entretengas demasiado cariño-dijo Sabine

-está bien-dijo Marinette mientras corría hacia el café

-hablaras con Adrian ¿no es a si?-dijo tikki entre risas

-¡tikki! yo... solo quiero saber cómo van las cosas en parís, además también hablare con Alya.-era inevitable ocultar ese rostro emocionado de Marinette mientras corría y en sus pensamientos se decía; _"vamos, ya quiero hablar con el cuanto antes."_

Marinette entro al café haciendo sonar la campana de bienvenida de la puerta avisando a los empleados que ingreso un cliente para saludarlo con una reverencia.

-que bonito café-tantos diseños hacían que la mente de Marinette volara de imaginación- debo concentrarme en Adrian-se puso firme, mientras tikki ahogaba pequeñas risitas con sus manitas

-ok marcare su número-ya en el teléfono y después de pensar las palabras que le diría marco su número.

-hola Adrian como...oh-para su pena solo se escucho la grabadora de voz

-¿que paso?¿ es la grabadora de Adrian?

-pues si...-dijo triste

-déjale un mensaje

-si, aun que no es lo mismo yo quería escuchar su voz, entonces llamare a Alya-Hablo con Alya un buen rato contándole los hermosos diseños que se le habían ocurrido y llegando a casa se dispondría a poner manos a la obra. Después de hablar con Alya contarle todo aquello y demás colgó para luego comprar un café helado, Marinette se fue con una cara triste por la decepción de no haber escuchado la voz de Adrian.

-no estés triste Marinette-le dijo Tikki-cuando menos lo esperes el te dará un sorpresa

-¿sorpresa?

-si él te devolverá la llamada

-pues si pero yo...-choco con algo haciendo que derramara el café al piso salpicando un poco en sus piernas desnudas, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso de no ser por unas manos que la sostienen hubiese tenido de seguro un golpe doloroso en el trasero.

-lo siento yo...ah-ambas vocees se escuchan juntas

-¿he?

\- ¿he?

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Marinete fue la primera en gritar y empujar a la persona que la ayudo hasta que esta cayó al piso derramando su helado sobre su camiseta

-¡auch! eso dolió-se quejo

-Eres tú... ¿de verdad?-se acerco y le toco el rostro con expresión seria para luego colocar su frente con la suya y peñizcarse a si misma

-¡auch!-se quejo del dolor mirando a Adrian con horror y se alejo rápidamente de él –esto es... esto es... esto no puede ser verdad-nuestra heroína aun no asimilaba la tremenda sorpresa que le habían dado, mientras tanto Adrian comenzó a reír por la escena que hacia su novia

-es bueno haberte encontrado pronto mi lady-le había dedicado una tierna sonrisa y precisamente esa mirada y esas palabras dichas con ternura hicieron sonrojar a Marinette a lo cual rápidamente Adrian corrigió llamándola por su nombre

-¡quiero decir Marinette!-se aclaro la garganta- me alegro de verte otra vez

-entonces eres tú, eres tu Adrian-se acerco a él tímidamente y lo ayudo a pararse-¿pero cómo?

-jejeje es una larga historia –sin avisar Adrian jalo a Marinette hacia él para abrazarla lo cual a pesar de su sorpresa correspondió.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Lamento la demora por el capítulo la razón de ello es que la semana pasada el internet en mi casa estuvo lenteja además he tenido una semana agitada y aun no termina hasta el 30 de junio pues por razones persales y de arduo trabajo tengo que estar afuera todo el día pero ya va pasar y podre descansar como Dios manda; yo, mi cama y mi celular escuchando música ah… suena tan lindo. Pero bueno el siguiente capítulo será en julio bay bay. Oh! se me olvidaba la última escena del reencuentro se me ocurrió hacerla similar a una película anime muy conocida que ha sido doblada les daré una pista se trata de una niña, cartas y poderes mágicos…Adivinen. **_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: INTERRUPCIONES

-eso es mucha casualidad-dijo Marinette mientras trataba de digerir todo lo explicado por Adrian

-no lo pienses demasiado Marinette- cogió sus manos con delicadeza-solo ha sido el destino-aquella mirada coqueta y felina sin el antifaz hicieron sonrojar a la chica.

-ah-ah s-si eso es claro el dentista ¡quiero decir! ¡El destino!- dijo Marinette con seriedad. Ver a su novia tan nerviosa con las mismas expresiones de siempre enterneció el rostro de Adrian quien no pudo evitar coger su rostro y acercarse a ella. Marinette se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y cerro sus ojos para recibir sus labios.

El momento era único, solo eran ellos en una ciudad desconocida. El y ella esperando a sentir los…

-¡Marinette!-un llamado se escucho cerca. La chica abrió los ojos y en un movimiento rápido empujo a su pareja a un metro de distancia

-¡papa! ¿Pero que haces aquí?-dijo nerviosa

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? te demorabas mucho y pensamos que te había pasado algo-cogió a su hija de los hombros y la examino con la vista que no tuviera ningún rasguño

-Papá estas exagerando

-eres mi hija no exagero y…¡oh!-Tom se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la presencia de Adrian

-¿Cómo esta señor Dupaing?

-¡oh! ¡pero si eres Adrian!-cogío al muchacho de los hombros para luego alzarlo en los aires y darle un fuerte abrazo, dejando al muchacho sin mucha respiración.

-me alegro también de verlo

-Papá ya puedes bajarlo-dijo Marinette

-Claro claro-dijo Tom avergonzado

-pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí muchacho

-Mi padre tiene trabajo aquí por lo que sugirió que toda la familia debía asistir.

-ya veo. Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a toda la familia, ven a comer con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Marinette

-me encantaría-dijo Adrian sonriendo

-entonces vamos-tanto Tom como Adrian se adelantaron dejando a una Marinette clavada en el piso sin saber que hacer

-¿Marinette?-Adrian volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una Marinette llena de preocupación en su cara

-¿nerviosa?-cogió su mano para caminar a la par

-bueno es que la familia de mi madre no sabe que yo…bueno que estamos sa…

-¡tengo una idea!-interrumpió Tom-le diremos a la familia de tu madre que Adrian es un amigo de la escuela, eso es mejor ¿no crees hija?

-¡si! ¡Es un estupenda idea!-dijo Marinette adelantando junto a su padre para seguir conversando sobre el tema, mientras Adrian los seguía con cierta tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Plaga desde su bolsillo

-Nada plaga

En el camino a la caza de la abuela de Marinette, Adrian le informo a sus padres que iría a la casa de la familia de la chica. Gabriel al principio se negó pero Emily tomo el teléfono y le dio el permiso.

-¿Por qué autorizarte que nuestro hijo pueda ir?

-porque es nuestro hijo además con toda la familia de su novia rodeándolo no pasara nada imprudente entre ellos. Si por eso estas preocupado-le quiño un ojo

-Adrian es un niño educado pero aun a si él está en la etapa de la adolescencia

-es cierto como pasa volando el tiempo ya solo falta un año para que acabe la escuela

-si

…..

_**En la casa de los Cheng…**_

-¡Pero que hermoso chico!-la madre de Sabine cogió el rostro de Adrian presionando sus cachetes.

-¡que piel tan suave! ¿Es tu novio Marinette?-con la pregunta Marinette no sabía que responder a pesar que ya había ensayado su dialogo.

-Esto..pues s-cuando Adrian intentaba responder Marinette le cubrió los labios para que no dijera nada.

-¡no! como crees soy todavía muy joven para eso ja ja ja ja ja el es solo mi amigo de la escuela, un gran amigo ¿verdad?-miro a su novio a los ojos que envés de estar sonriéndole parecía una advertencia si no le seguía el juego, Adrian trago saliva.

-por supuesto mis padres no me dejan tener novia todavía…-miro de reojo a Marinette que seguía mirando de la misma forma una amenaza oculta detrás de esa sonrisa, trago saliva otra vez.-Marinette y yo solo somos amigos-sonrió

-déjalos en paz querida Xing-dijo el abuelo llevando a su esposa a la cocina para que lo ayudara

Cuando se fueron ambos respiraron.

Adrian se acerco a los oídos de Marinette para susurrarle algo.

-Marinette no entiendo porque no le decimos la verdad

-eso no se puede

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque…

-¡oh Adrian! ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a recorrer nuestra casa, te fascinara un pequeño tour ya que hay valiosas antigüedades que solo la familia Cheng tiene-dijo muy orgullos el abuelo

-me encantaría señor…

-Dalai

-me encantaría señor Dalai

_**Después del recorrido y la cena…**_

Antes de irse a la habitación que compartiría con sus padres y con Adrian solo por esta noche. Marinette salió a dar un paseo nocturno hacia los jardines traseros, se sentó en un banco y observo las estrellas tan brillantes como sus ojos.

-las estrellas son hermosas ¿no crees tikki?-la kwami salió de su escondite y se sentó en el hombro de su portadora

-si como siempre lo han sido, son iguales que en ese tiempo

-¿he?-Marinette quiso preguntar por lo que se refería la kwami pero un sonido entre los arbustos la susto

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?-de pronto una figura oscura salió de entre los arbustos.

-tranquila solo…¿Marinette?

-¿Chat noir?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos mientras las estrellan iluminaban el cielo lleno de ellas.

-¿pero porque estas vest…?-Chat noir le cubrió la boca

-Shhhh-le dijo con los dedos-alguien viene-de forma rápida se la llevo hacia el arbusto para ocultarse abrazándola como si la protegiera de algún peligro. Marinette noto lo cálido de su cercanía

-¿siempre se sintió a si? Chat noir era tan cálido… y la estaba protegiendo-pensó Marinette, a lo cual solo pudo sonreír disfrutando ese momento.

-uff eso estuvo cerca mi princesa…-chat noir se dio cuenta de la expresión de Marinette, y sonrió al ver su rostro tan feliz junto a su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-¿esto te gusta?-pregunto el héroe felino con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, aquel rostro hizo sonrojar a Marinette que trato de alejarse pero el chico no la dejo acercándola más hacia él, ahora si la chica no tenía escapatoria, la corta distancia que los separaba era escasa. Marinette miro hacia los lados nerviosa. Cuan diferente era esta situación antes de saber sus identidades, ella de seguro en el pasado hasta capaz le hubiese dado un golpe por lo atrevido de su comportamiento o hasta incluso el no se hubiese atrevido de ser tan coqueto con ella, pero ahí estaba el coqueteando con ella con total libertad y ella no podía hacer nada para no caer de lo cálido de su cercanía, de su corazón latir tan deprisa y sobre todo de esos ojos esmeralda que la miraban tan intensamente con amabilidad sintió sus fuerzas abandonarles dejándose llevar por el momento.

Llevo sus brazos hacia el cuello de su enamorado y cerró los ojos esperando su respuesta, Chat noir sin vacilar se acerco y…

-¡te encontré sucio ladrón!-una anciana mujer los apunto con un bastón-¿he?

-abuela…-el rostro de ambos chicos estaban pálidos, la abuela solo suspiro y dijo;

-y decías que no era tu novio

Una anciana mujer que no estaba presente cuando llego Adrian los había descubierto y al parecer ¡¿sabía que aquel chico con traje de gato era el mismo chico rubio de ojos esmeralda?!

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**¡Lo siento a todo los que leen esta historia! tenía planeado seguir la historia en julio pero no se pudo por motivos de fuerza mayor, acabo de terminar de escribirla y no pude esperar por publicarla, los capítulos que se vienen no serán publicados rápidamente, quiero que sea una historia bien hecha por ello para que tenga un buen final debo esforzarme, espero puedan entenderme y seguir apoyándome, y si pueden visiten mi pagina de wattpad que tambien se llama rivers95 hay una historia que se llama conexiones del alma espero puedan leerla y darme su opinión. bay bay y hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! hola! como están?! Les traigo un capitulo mas, por cierto escucharon "el muro que nos separa"? es hermoso! Espero que saquen un buen cover en español pronto.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Al descubierto**_

Ambos adolescentes, no sabían que decir por tal situación en que los encontraron...Pero no era algo malo ¿verdad? eso pensó Chat noir por lo que explicar la situación era fácil si decía la verdad

-Disculpe Madan por tal situación. Déjeme presentarme yo soy Chat noir héroe de París y solo vine a visitar a mi señorita enamorada, no podía dejar que la distancia nos separe y…-nuestro héroe estaba hablando con su peculiar tono juguetón al contarle un loca historia de amor de cómo llego a su jardín ocultando su identidad pero…fue inútil.

-¿crees que soy idiota?-dijo la abuela molesta-tu chiquillo eres el mismo que vino en esta mañana

-¿me vio? Por qué yo no madan

-no me gusta el alboroto por eso no acostumbro a las reuniones-dijo la abuela cruzando los brazos

-Abuela lo siento-se disculpo Marinette

-Déjame adivinar tu debes ser la heroína de parís, Ladybug.-la señalo con el dedo

-¡que! ¡no! ¿Cómo crees? jejeje –dijo nerviosa Marinette-

-niña debes aprender a mentir-la abuela suspiro-desde la primera vez que te vi con esos aretes ya lo supe, es lo mismo con este muchacho el anillo en su mano lo delata.

-tu abuela es muy observadora my lady.-dijo chat noir

-pero…¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

-esta anciana ya ha visto los prodigios de la Catarina y el gato negro.

-¡QUEEEE!-gritaron ambos muchachos a los cuales la abuela les dio en la cabeza con el bastón a los dos.

-despertaran a todos, vamos.-la abuela se adelanto y ambos muchachos la siguieron.

-plaga garras fuera-Adrien le dio un pedazo de queso a plagg

-mira que te descubrieron en el primer día de transformarte en un pais extranjero jajaja-se burlo plagg

-silencio plagg-dijo tikki quien salió de su escondite.

-como tu digas cubo de azúcar.

-a si se habla calcetín apestoso.

-ya veo de donde te contagiaste esa personalidad tuya-dijo Marinette mirando a su novio.

-no se de que me hablas bugabo –le dijo con un sonrisa

El ambiente entre los dos era como si en este momento fuesen los héroes de parís. Cuando llegaron a el pequeño almacén de la abuela ambos se sorprendieron de la arquitectura. Era digna de mirar pues tenía muchos detalles más bien parecía un pequeño templo de veneración.

-¿Dónde estamos abuela?-pregunto Marinette.

-este lugar es en donde mis abuelos guardaron sus más grandes tesoros, entre ellos este cuaderno de dibujos. La abuela les entrego un libro viejo cuyas páginas estaban cosidas con hilo dorado para que no se separaran.

-Esto es…

-Es Chat noir del libro de los miraculous-completo la frase Adrian, al mirar las demás paginas también se encontró una página suelta de una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello lacio que llevaba la misma orquídea que tenia puesta la abuela.

-¿Abuela porque tienes esta libro?-pregunto Marinette

-Marinette mis abuelos fueron uno de los tantos portadores del miraculous de la Catarina y el gato negro

_**En la casa del maestro Fu…**_

-Espero que Marinette se esté divirtiendo en su viaje-dijo wazzy

-Esa niña se lo merece-dijo el maestro Fu

-ojala ambos se diviertan.

-si ambos… ¿Qué?

-¿no se lo dije?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Adrian y Marinette están en shanghai

-¡¿Qué?!

_**En el almacén de la abuela…**_

_**-**_Entonces soy descendiente de los antiguos portadores…woo…eso es…

-¡genial!-dijo Adrian quien abrazo con alegría a Marinette

-entonces tú debes ser Mei ling-tikki se acerco a la abuela quien sonriente asintió

-hola tikki, siempre quise conocerte.

-Chang nos hablaba mucho de ti ¿verdad plagg?

-pues sí, Shui no dejaba de consentirte cada vez que los ibas a visitar. Pero no recuerdo que ellos te hayan contado de nosotros y menos de los miraculous -

-correcto ellos nunca me contaron de ustedes, yo los descubrí, por esto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Adrian

-esto es una carta que dejaron mis abuelos para ustedes ladybug y chat noir del futuro.

_**Una misteriosa carta dejada por los antiguos portadores está a punto de revelar los misterios del pasado…(palabras del narrador)**_

-está en chino…-dijo preocupada Marinette

…_**o tal vez no.**_


End file.
